theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Whole of Bunch of Girls
This is my Eleventh Fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review in the comments. Linka & Claudia are in the kitchen looking for food refrigerator. “Let’s see chicken wings; green soda; BBQ Sauce; queasy spray,” Linka said. “I think its pronounced cheesy spray,” Claudia corrected. Linka tries it and gags right after it. “You know Claudia, I think I was right about it being queasy spray, and also all this junk food means one thing, Loki is having a big game party,” Linka said. “You know Linka, I think Loki would look if a bag over his head,” Claudia said as she imagined Loki with a bag over his tripping and bumping into items. “Is it the pitchfork scenario again,” Linka asked. “No, it’s the paper bag one,” Claudia answered. “Oh, chocolate spread,” Linka said. She noticed a jar of it in the fridge. She was about until Lexx came into the kitchen. “You know Linka you could just use your fingers to eat that stuff,” Lexx said. “Ew, Lexx that’s gross,” Linka said disgusted. Lexx just shrugged that comment off and walked out of the kitchen. Just then, Lane came into the kitchen with his dummy, Mrs. Coconuts. “Hey Linka, I hope that chocolate doesn’t give you a running start,” Lane said through his dummy, Mrs. Coconuts. “Lane, that is even grosser than what Lexx said,” Linka said. And much, Lexx, Lane just shrugged it off and left the kitchen. “Life with ten brothers is the hardest thing to live with,” Linka complained to Claudia. “Come on Linka, it can’t be that bad,” Claudia rebutted. “Oh Claudia, sweet innocent Claudia,” Linka said as she recalled some memories with her brothers. Flashback #1: Linka is relaxing a warm bubble bath until she heard a knocking on the door. “Linka,” Lynn’s voice called from behind the bathroom door. “Can you please hurry up? Luke, Lars, Leif, Levi, and I had a water drinking contest and we have to go bad.” “Okay,” Linka muttered annoyed, she walked out of the bathroom in her bathrobe and a towel around her head. “Thanks Linka,” her five brothers said. “No problem,” Linka muttered annoyed. Flashback #2: All the siblings are in Loki’s and Loni’s bedroom having a meeting. “Okays everyone, where should we go out today,” Loki asked “Oh how about the mall,” Linka suggest. Unfortunately for Linka, all her brother disagreed with her. “Or, what about Jean-Juan’s,” Linka suggest. This time; Loki, Loni, and Lexx didn’t vote against Linka but, her seven other brothers did. “I know a place we all would like,” Loki said. Linka is annoyed on a roller coaster at Dairyland, with her ten brothers screaming their heads off during the ride. Flashback #3: “Hello Linka,” Rodney as he knocked the door to her home. The door open and much to Rodney’s surprise it was her ten brothers with death glares in their eyes. “Uh oh,” he muttered. Suddenly, he was attack by Linka’s brothers. “Sorry, I took a while,” Linka said. “I needed to grab a coat.” Then, Linka saw her brothers attacking Rodney, she just facepalms at the sight of this. Flashback #4: “Aw darn it,” Loni said. He dropped a piece of the tower that he as well as Loki, Luke, Lane, and Lynn were walking on. “Loni,” the four brothers groaned. “Don’t worry guys,” Linka said. She was walking by, and she saw her brothers working on the tower. “I will get the piece.” Linka bent over and for any number of reasons her skirt ripped. “I’ve heard of a ripping matter but, this is ridiculous,” Lane giggled. “What age do you think you are like nine’ Lynn blurter out. Linka was already embarrassed at her wardrobe malfunction but, she realized that, she was wearing her red Ace Savvy undies. She ran out completely embarrassed. Flashback #5: Linka is reading a magazine in her bedroom. “Aw darn it, paper cut,” Linka said after, experiencing a slight one. “Aw poor Linka,” all her brothers said as they rushed to her bedroom. “Oh here’s Bun-Bun,” Loki said as he held up Bun-Bun. “Let me give you a hug,” Loni said as he held his arms out. “Do you want a drink,” Lynn asked. Linka couldn’t since she was screaming in pain after Levi used his deflator on her. Flash-Forward: “Sometimes, Claudia I wish I had ten sisters,” Linka said to Claudia. “And I wish you didn’t eat all our chocolate spread,” Levi complained. “I didn’t,” Linka rebutted. See what I mean, Claudia.” “I see your point, Linka,” Claudia said “Though where’s chocolate spread?’ Linka just shrugged. “Hey Levi,” Loni’s voice called out from the dining room. “Don’t look for the chocolate spread; I used it to make brownies.” Loni steps into the kitchen wearing an apron and oven mitts holding a tray of brownies. “Anybody want one?’ “I do,” Linka said. “Me too,” Claudia said. The two girls went up to Loni to get a brownie. While the two girls were enjoying their treat, Levi was devising a plan to make Linka’s wish a reality. Later that night: Linka was fast asleep in bed, she slightly opened her eyes to find Levi a the end of her. “Levi, what are doing,” she yelled wide awake to the boy. “It’s like ten at night.” “I think, I found answer to your wish, Linka,” Levi said. “My wish, the ten sisters I was discussing with Claudia,” Linka asked. “Yes,” Levi answer, he went behind his back to reveal a watch. “Behold, Linka, a dimension traveling device.” “Right, Levi,” Linka said doubtful. “Are you sure that is real or have you been eating the mix of Lynn's power milk.” “Yes, I have been eating it but, look, Levi said as he pressed the watch which unleashed a portal. “Holy Marinara Meat Sauce,” Linka screamed. “Wait, why are you doing this for me?” “I need a test subject,” Levi answered. ‘So are we doing this or am I sending Leif to a dimension where he’s a frog?” “We are doing this,” Linkas as she ran to the portal and grabbing the watch from Levi. “One word of caution, you only have 24 hours in this dimension and if don’t leave in the amount of time, you are stuck there,” Levi explained. “Understand.” “Yes,” Linka said. “Good luck, Linka,” Levi said. “I am going to break the bad news to Leif.” Linka then jumped into and when she got out, she was in a hallway similar to her own. “This dimension doesn’t look too different, then my own,” Linka said to herself. Suddenly, her sisters pop out of their bedrooms. “That’s literally the funniest text, I’ve ever seen,” Lori said. “Hurry up Leni, time to go.” Leni walked out of the bedroom but, she hit her head on the doorframe on her way out. “Ouchy, hey Lori did you move the doorframe again,” Leni asked. “I’m ready dudettes,” Luna said she played her guitar. “Come on Luan.” “I wouldn’t miss it, Luna,” Luan as Mr. Coconuts said. “Oh, Mr. Coconuts, you crack me up,” Luan said to herself. “Hurry up, Lucy, I don’t want to be late,” Lynn said as she ran down the stairs. “I’m coming Lynn,” Lucy sighed. “Quit honking Lola or you are going to get a toad down your dress,” Lana yelled. “Touch me or I’m telling dad,” Lola screamed from car. Lana then touches Lola which causes a huge fight between the twins. The fight traveled down to the youngest sibling's' bedroom, which made Lily cried and Lisa annoyed. “Will you two stop that racket, so our youngest siblings can get some rest?” Lisa asked. “In English, Lisa,” The twins said. “Shut your pie-holes, so Lily can sleep,” Lisa said annoyed. While, the sisters were walking downstairs, Linka was amazed at her sisters that were both different and similar to her brothers. “Linka,” Lisa called out. “Linka.” Linka snapped out of her thought. “Yeah Lisa,” said. “Are you ready to participate in our activity,” Lisa said. “Where are we going,” Linka asked annoyed. “Dairyland.” Much to Linka’s surprised, the sisters were confused at her statement. “Uh no, we’re going to the mall, it was literally your idea, Linka,” Lori said as she walked out the door. “Wow, my brothers would never want to got the mall,” Linka said as she walk downstairs. “Brothers,” Leni asked as she bumps into the front door frame. “You know the monks,” Linka said. “They hate department stores.” Leni just shrugged and walked to the car with Linka. Later: All the siblings were in Vanzilla, talking among them. “That was an amazing mall trip,” Lynn said from the backseat. “Great Idea, Linka,” Luan said. “Aw, thanks,” Linka said blushing. “To Linka,” Lori cheered. Much later the van pulled up to Jean Juan’s. “Lunchtime,” Lori said to her siblings. “Jean Juan’s,” Linka said. “No way.” She leaps out of the car leaving her sisters confused. A while later, all the sisters were enjoying their lunch. “Great choice, Linka,” Leni said “Yeah I love this place and it’s cuisine,” Lola added. The drive home was filled with cheers and compliments for Linka, which made her think that maybe she didn’t want to leave this dimension. When they got home, their mother was outside holding Lily and taking the trash out. “Oh, there are my girls,” Rita called out to them. “How was the mall?” “It was great,” Lori said as she hugs her mom. “Hey mom,” Lynn said as she hug her mom. “Bye mom,” Lana said. “Hey girls,” Lynn Sr said, he popped out carry the trashcans to the curb. “Does anyone want to go to my friend’s BBQ with me?” The girls politely declined and went inside to their house leaving a dejected Lynn Sr. “It's okay honey,” Rita said to comfort her husband. “Sometimes I wonder how it would be if I had a son,” Lynn Sr said to his wife. Meanwhile: The sisters were getting ready to watch “The Love Boat.” Linka was sitting on the couch. “Wow this dimension is amazing, way better than my brother dimension,” Linka said to audience. “In fact.” Linka took off the watch and threw in a nearby trashcan. “Hurry up guys, Linka is waiting for us to watch The Love Boat,” Luna called as she walked downstairs. So, after watching TV and getting freshen up before bed, Linka walked to the end of the hallway after she open a door expecting her bedroom but, instead t was a linen closet and nothing. “Hey, Lynn, where’s my room,” Linka asked her. “Linka, it’s right here,” Lynn, said as she open her bedroom to reveal a bunkbed and one separate bed that belong to Lucy. “Three of us live in a bedroom,” Linka as she climbed up the steps to the top bunk. “Yeah, where do you think we sleep the linen closet,” Lynn teased her lightly. Linka was looking around the bedroom noticing most her possessions were there expect, her stuffed bunny with a purple shirt she affectionately called Bun-Bun. “Hey, where’s Bun-Bun,” Linka asked. “Lola destroyed him,” Lucy said as she was reading from her poetry book. “Lucy gave him a dignified,” Lynn added. “Thanks Lynn,” Lucy said. Linka was horrified at the thought of her Bun-Bun being destroyed. “Not Bun-Bun.” “Well anyway, Linka, night,” Lynn said as she turned off the light. Linka couldn’t get a good night of rest since she didn’t have Bun-Bun but, regardless she got to bed with some sleep. “Another day in paradise,” Linka said the next morning as she woke up. She got out of bed, grab her stuff she needed to get ready, and walked toward the bathroom, where she found a line. “Wait a line,” Linka said out loud. “Yeah sis, we all have to wait fairly,” Luna told her. Linka waited thinking how her brothers were never long in the bathroom and how she never had to wait to get ready. After a while, it was Linka’s turn. She quickly got ready in a nick of time and walked out where she lightly stubbed her toe on a trashcan. “Oh, that hurt a little,” Linka said. When the sisters heard that, they went upstairs to make her feel better, during that Linka was starting to regret coming here in the first place. After the smother of her sisters, Linka decide to meet her friend, Rodney. “Hey everyone, I'm going to meet Rodney,” Linka said to her sisters that were watching TV. “Your meeting Rodney,” the sisters yelled. They leaped from the couch and they smother Linka again. After the smother, Linka was frustrated. “You know how I said this was paradise,” Linka said to audience. “Yeah it isn’t, I’m going back home.” She ran back to the garbage can where she threw it away looking for it. Just then, Leni walked by Linka who was digging through a trashcan. “Uh, Linka what are you doing,” she asked. “I lost an earing,” Linka lied. “Oh okay,” Leni said. She walked along just caring about her needs. “Found it,” Linka said. She pushes the watch that unleashes a portal where jumps in leaving the sister dimension. When Linka pop out of the portal. She was noticed she was in a bedroom similar to her own. “My room,” Linka. She then a familiar stuffed rabbit at the end of her bed. “Bun Bun, it work,” Linka as she clutched Bun-Bun close to her. Suddenly, the bedroom door open wide to reveal her sisters. “Ah, it didn’t work.” Linka said. She clutched Bun-Bun even harder now. The sisters were talking among themselves and deciding what to do. “Wait why are they not smothering me,” Linka said. She loosens her grip on Bun-Bun. “Hey Lincoln, do you want us to leave you alone, so you can read comics in your underwear,” Lynn asked. “Lincoln,” Linka asked in confusion. Then she looked around her bedroom where she noticed some boyish things. Then her she had plain nails and a short haircut. She was wearing a orange polo and blue jeans instead of her blouse and skirt. “I’m in the wrong dimension,” Linka screamed. Suddenly, Linka woke up in her own bedroom. She then looked around at her room and then herself realizing this was her own dimension. “Ah Home Sweet home,” Linka said to herself. Suddenly, her door flew right open with her ten brothers with faces of concern. “We heard you screaming,” Loki said Then the brothers came over to Linka and comforted her by tucking her in, giving her Bun Bun, etc. “Than you guys,” Linka said. “You guys are the best brothers a girl could have.” The brothers’ heart melted when they heard Linka’s statement. After the brothers left, Linka turned to the audience. “After seeing how life is with sisters, I’m glad that I have brothers,” Linka said. Linka turned in her bed, and for any number of reasons her pajama bottoms ripped off leaving her in her pajama top and her red Ace Savvy undies. Linka just laughs at the situation; she cuddled with Bun Bun and drifted off to sleep. The End. Category:Episodes